Le-Wahi (Mata Nui)
Le-Wahi was the region of Air on the Isle of Mata Nui. History Makuta Teridax, jealous of the power and fame the Great Spirit had, used a specialized Virus to poison Mata Nui. The poison slowly weakened the Great Spirit and he eventually slipped into unconsciousness and plummeted from space, crashing into Aqua Magna. The result of his crash caused a malfunction in his camouflage system, which lead to the creation of the various Wahi on the island which disguised his face. Le-Wahi was named by Toa Metru Matau some time before the Great Rescue. After that event, the Le-Matoran populated the area living in the village of Le-Koro, along with the now, Turaga Metru Matau. During the Great War, otherwise known as The Dark Time, Le-Wahi was subjected to multiple strikes by Makuta Teridax and his infected Rahi, who unwillingly served him. Toa Mata Lewa arrived at Le-Wahi, soon after Takua used the Toa Stones to unintentionally unleashed a signal, calling the Toa Canisters toward the island. Traveling through the jungle, he remembered his name was Lewa and rediscovered his air powers while saving a small Taku from a tree. Beginning his search for the Great Kanohi placed throughout the island, Lewa journeyed toward a small cavern where, as Matau reported to him, a Mask of Speed was hidden. Quickly defeating a Nui-Jaga guarding the entrance, the Toa wandered inside the cave and swam toward the bottom. Almost being drowned by seaweed, the Toa found the mask and rocketed toward the surface using its' power. After exiting the cave, Lewa was ambushed by a Nui-Rama and his mask was knocked off. As a Muaka appeared and attacked the weakened Lewa, Onua arrived, ambushing the Rahi into an underground trench he'd created, saving the Toa of Air. Later, after the Toa began to work together in order to acquire the various Kanohi around the island, Tahu, Gali, and Onua searched in the region of Le-Wahi for the Toa of Fire's last mask. Finding the Kakama stuck in a large tree, the team thought of multiple ways of reaching it. Tahu, becoming impatient, burned the entire tree using his command over flame and the mask fell toward them. The fire almost became unstable and began igniting other flora, until Gali stopped it, infuriated with Tahu’s performance. One such conflict, which became known as the Battle of Le-Wahi, resulted in much of the population of Le-Koro being kidnapped by Nui-Rama. The Chronicler Takua had traveled to the village and met with the few remaining inhabitants. While the Gukko Force's leader, Kongu spoke with the Matoran, more Nui-Rama arrived which brought on a siege against the Nui-Rama Hive. Kongu and Takua, the latter riding as a second mount on the Gukko Ka were able to break through the swarms of Nui-Rama and reach the nest. Their bird was injured however upon entry and crashed, being captured along with more of the Matoran. There, it was discovered that Lewa too, had been captured and infected along with the Nui-Rama. Onua though, suddenly appeared in the nest as well, and began to fight against Lewa to save him and the Matoran. A vicious battle ensued with Onua gaining the upper hand and freeing Lewa of Teridax's influence. Defeating the Nui-Kopen leading the struggle, the two Toa rescued the Matoran and newly freed Rahi, journeying back home to celebrate. During the Bohrok Invasion, Bohrok swarmed across Le-Wahi, invaded Le-Koro, and placed Krana on all the villagers save Kongu and Tamaru. Lewa shortly thereafter, entered the village and seeing the Matoran held hostage by the Bohrok, surrendered himself. Days later, Onua concerned for his brother, searched for Lewa in the jungles. Unexpectedly being attacked by the Toa of Air, Onua discovered the Toa was placed under the influence of the Krana. Not desiring to fight his friend, Onua convinced Lewa to use his willpower against the creature and take off the Krana. Lewa complied and succeeded. The Toa of Earth then restored his friend's Golden Kanohi, which he found amongst some Lehvak Va. Takua, Nuparu, and a few other Matoran, voyaged to Le-Wahi and found Tamaru and Kongu. After informing them news of Lewa's return, they discussed the Boxor's effectiveness against the Bohrok and the four planned how to take back Le-Koro. The next morning the two free Le-Matoran taunted the invading Nuhvok into following them through Le-Wahi. Bringing them out into the open land, the two were trapped by the presence of Matau and other enslaved Matoran. This was an ambush however, as piloted Boxor appeared out of the ground and began to fight the Bohrok. Matau and those with him were soon freed, as was the rest of Le-Koro eventually. After becoming Toa Nuva, the team tested their new abilities against each other in Le-Wahi, only as an exercise. The fight was stopped by Gali when it began to be personal between Tahu and Kopaka. Struggling with the loss of his Elemental Power over Fire since the Bohrok-Kal had stolen his Nuva Symbol, Tahu went in search of the Kanohi Nuva hidden throughout island. When Tahu met the Toa of Air in Le-Wahi and the latter asked to guide him through the forest, Tahu accepted. He actually agreed because of being silently suspicious of Lewa, concerned of his recent dealings with the Bohrok. As the two made their way through the trees, Nuhvok-Kal's Gravity was seen floating objects in the air. Believing the Kal might also be looking for the masks, they planned to capture him. Later Tahu led the Bohrok-Kal into the open with taunts and escaped by vine swinging through the jungle. As they both arrived, Le-Matoran fired projectiles at the Bohrok from all sides, catching the creature off guard. Lewa then failed at an attempt to defeat Nuhvok-Kal and Tahu at the last moment saved him. The Bohrok, tired at expelling so much energy to stop the attacks, fled. The two Toa then later worked together and found the mask. An elementally weakened Gali, Lewa, and Kopaka Nuva later combined into the Toa Nuva Kaita Wairuha in an attempt to stop the Bohrok-Kal and their rampage. They failed and separated however after Lehvak-Kal, Kohrak-Kal, and Gahlok-Kal also fused into a Bohrok-Kal Kaita Ja and overpowered them. During Jaller and Takua's search for the seventh Toa, they journeyed into Le-Wahi and were stumbled upon Graalok, a native Ash Bear. The scared Matoran were saved as Lewa appeared and trapped the beast. Jaller, about to harm the creature, was also stopped as the Toa explained that she was just protecting her territory. He then provided a Gukko for the two and traveled with them toward Ko-Koro as the Kanohi Avohkii now guided them in that direction. After the Toa Nuva freed the Bahrag queens, the Bohrok swarms destroyed the entire Wahi, rendering it barren. Later, once the body of Mata Nui awoke, the entire region was obliterated. Landscape Le-Wahi was located on the southern area of Mata Nui and was the location of Le-Koro, the island's village of Air. The area consisted mainly of a jungle, and almost the entire ground level of Le-Wahi was taken up by the Fau Swamp. This was also the location of Toa Lewa's Suva. Le-Wahi was bordered by Kanae Bay, which feeds into Lake Pala. The location was later cleared by the Bohrok swarms. The location was later destroyed by the reawakened Bohrok swarms and has since been demolished by Mata Nui's reawakening. Significant Locations *Le-Koro **Le-Suva **Temple of Faith *Fau Swamp **Lake Kanae **Nui-Rama Hive *Kanae Bay **Kumu Islets Le-Kini Le-Kini was the Temple of Air built by the Matoran to honor Lewa. Lake Pala Lake Pala was a small lake in Le-Wahi. Inhabitants Le-Matoran Le-Matoran were the primary Matoran inhabitants of Le-Wahi. The Le-Matoran spent most of their times in their village which was located in the trees. The Le-Matoran performed day-to-day activities in Le-Wahi and Le-Koro, such as making Bamboo Disks or playing music. Rahi There are many Rahi which also resided in Le-Wahi. All these Rahi initially came from the Island City of Metru Nui. These Rahi have moved elsewhere since their homes were destroyed by the awakened Bohrok swarms. Below is a list of these Rahi: *Ash Bear *Bog Snake *Brakas *Gukko *Mata Nui Fishing Bird *Muaka *Nui-Kopen *Nui-Rama *Pokawi *Shore Turtle *Ussal Appearances *''Mata Nui Saga'' (Not Mentioned By Name) *''BIONICLE Chronicles 1: Tale of the Toa'' *''Comic 2: Deep into Darkness'' *''Comic 3: Triumph of the Toa'' *''McDonald's Comic 1: Challenge of the Rahi'' *''McDonald's Comic 3: Secret of the Swarm'' *''Wall of History (BIONICLE.com)'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE Chronicles 2: Beware the Bohrok'' *''Comic 4: The Bohrok Awake'' *''Comic 5: To Trap a Tahnok'' *''Comic 6: Into the Nest'' *''Comic 9: Divided We Fall'' *''BIONICLE Chronicles 3: Makuta's Revenge'' *''Comic 11: A Matter of Time...'' *''BIONICLE Chronicles 4: Tales of the Masks'' (In a Flashback) *''Comic 15: Secrets and Shadows'' (In a Flashback) *''BIONICLE Adventures 6: Maze of Shadows'' (In a Flashback) *''BIONICLE Legends 11: The Final Battle'' (Mentioned Only) *''Mata Nui Saga'' (Mentioned Only) *''Reign of Shadows'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE: Encyclopedia'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE: Encyclopedia Updated'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE: Quest for the Toa'' *''Toa Mata Promo Animations'' *''Infected Lewa Animation'' *''Mata Nui Online Game'' *''BIONICLE: Quest for the Masks'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''Toa Mata Nestlé Promo CD'' *''Toa Mata Platform Game'' *''BIONICLE: Matoran Adventures'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''Toa Nuva Promo Animations'' *''Bohrok-Kal Online Animations'' *''BIONICLE: The Game'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''Mata Nui Online Game II: The Final Chronicle'' *''Mata Nui Explorer (2003)'' See Also *Gallery:Mata Nui (Island) Category:Locations Category:Matoran Universe Category:Northern Islands